Wiseguy
by Big Dough
Summary: Richie Copperelli has just been released from prison. He has to reclaim his extorted businesses and put his crew back together all while fighting off his old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Grey clouds loomed over Liberty city as people ran inside their homes at the sound of thunder. The forecast was severe thunderstorms with strong winds, so the everyday civilians knew it was time to stay indoors for the rest of the day. But for one man this day was special, and that man was forty two year old wiseguy Richie Copperelli. He walked outside of the prison gates after spending ten years inside the concrete hell. Dressed in a dark blue collared shirt with a tattered tan jacket, and a pair of black slacks with black worn out dress shoes, Richie walked towards the side walk. He felt the wind blow through his hair as he stepped into freedom for the first time in ten years. He walked down the side walk looking around at all the new changes that had been made since he had been incarcerated. He kept walking until he finally made his way to Patrizio's Bistro. Richie looked at the sign and walked inside. He sat down at a table and ordered a small cappuccino from the young waitress.

"Richie Copperelli? Wow is it really you?" A strange voice called out.

Richie turned to see three guys walking up behind him.

"Wow I didn't know you were out of prison! My name is Cristian Tismonte, and these are my homies Marco Peruzzi and Matteo Grosso." Cristian said as him and his two friends stood in front of Richie.

"Do I know you?" Richie questioned as he sipped his cappuccino from the waitress.

"No, but we know you. We've heard stories about the things you done and if you ever need anything done just call us and we'll be happy to work for someone like you." Cristian replied.

"Ok, I appreciate the respect. Now get the fck out of my face so I can have some peace." Richie responded.

Cristian answered with a "Yes sir" and left with his two friends. Richie clutched his cappuccino in a paper cup and walked out of the restaurant. He crossed the street and walked in the barbershop.

"How you doing Eddie? How's business been?" Richie asked as he looked at the cash register.

"Oh fck, when did you get out Richie?" Eddie replied nervously.

"Today, I'm here to collect my share of your profits for the week. Since I'm out of prison, I'll be watching over your business again to make sure you done get hurt by some of these local hoodlums." Richie said sternly.

"Fck you Richie, I don't want nothing to do with a grease ball ccksucker like you. I'm not paying you hear me!" Eddie replied trying to assert himself.

"You're not paying? Don't forget who helped you get this business in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be dealing dope on the streets." Eddie responded.

"Fck you Richie, I'm not paying." Eddie answered.

Richie glared at Eddie and calmly set his cappuccino down on the counter. Next he walked over and delivered a hard right punch to Eddie's gut. Richie laughed as he grabbed a pair of scissors off the counter and stabbed them deep inside Eddie's back.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Eddie shrieked in pain.

Eddie fell to the floor and started squirming around crying. Mean while Richie was collecting his money for this week out of the cash register.

"Nice doing business with you." Richie said with a smile as he left the barbershop stuffing the last bit of money into his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recreational Sports

Richie walked down the street to a payphone, and inserted a quarter in the slot. He dialed his home phone number to call his wife. The phone rang for a few minutes until she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Guess who." Richie replied playfully.

"Richie? Is that you? When did you get out?" Sara replied with excitement.

"Today, I got some business to take care of and then I'll be home. I just called to tell you that I love you and I'll see you tonight." Richie answered.

"Ok honey, I love you, hurry home I can't wait to see you." Sara replied lovingly.

"Alright, see you tonight babe. Bye." Richie said as he hung up the phone.

He loved his wife and kids more then anything, but business comes first. He walked down the street some more till he reached Fred's Sporting Goods. Richie walked inside and began looking around. With in a few moments he heard his name called out from behind the counter, "Richie?"

"Yeah it's me Freddie, and before you ask, I got released today." Richie responded.

"Wow it's good to see you, but why are you here?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Well I thought I would check your shop out and see how it's doing. It's a nice place; you might want to think about getting some protection from the local gangs, because this neighbor hood can be quite dangerous." Richie answered.

"That's why I have Omar working for me." Freddie said as a big 6'6 three hundred pound African American man walked out from the back storage room. "I hired Omar as a salesman, but he comes in handy when having to deal with the resident thugs."

"Well Freddie you should really let me handle your protection, because I'd hate to see someone get hurt or something in your shop get damaged." Richie replied.

"No, I'm good Richie. You want to buy something?" Freddie responded.

"Yeah I need a baseball bat for my apartment. Sara wants me to get one so we can feel safe at home. Omar would you mind helping me pick out a good bat?" Richie asked.

"Ok, what kind you looking for?" Omar questioned as he came over to the bats section and reached for one.

"How about the old fashioned Louisville slugger?" Richie answered.

Omar reached up high and grabbed the wooden bat off the rack. He handed it to Richie and waited for his reaction. Richie gripped the bat tightly and gave it a few practice swings.

"Maybe I'll go with that aluminum bat, could you hand it to me?" Richie said as he finished his last practice swing with the wooden bat.

"Ok I'll get it." Omar said as he reached up to grab it.

Richie swung the bat fiercely and slammed it against the back of Omar's head. Omar fell to his knees and Richie swung a few more times, beating the hell out of Omar. Omar fell onto the floor faced down finally and Richie gave one last swing, BOOM! The bat broke into pieces, leaving wooden fragments all over the floor and an unconscious Omar.

"It looks like I'll go with the aluminum bat." Richie said as he grabbed the aluminum bat.

He walked coolly over to the counter; Freddie was in shock that his muscle bound body guard had been taken down so easily.

"Now I'll be back in each week on Friday to pick up my money, because I think you want me protecting you. Am I right?" Richie asked nicely.

"Y-Y-Yeah your right, I'll have the money ready each week for you, and you can keep the bat, no charge." Freddie replied with a stutter as he handed Richie this week's payment.

"That's what I like to hear, cooperation." Richie responded with a cold face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moon Light Love

The grey clouds began to finally drizzle some rain as Richie walked down the sidewalk some more. He came to an alley and saw three drug dealers chatting about different things. The dealers were Puerto Rican, and Richie walked right up to them wielding his newly acquired aluminum baseball bat.

"Hey guys, I see you're still selling dope on the streets." He said softly.

"Yeah we are Richie, when did you get out?" One of the dealers asked.

"Today and I only want you dealing for me and no one else. I got some good stuff that I'm going to acquire and it will make us all a lot of money, got it?" Richie answered.

"Alright Richie, we understand. Just give us a call when you acquire it." The dealer in the middle replied.

Richie walked off and down the street some more until he reached an apartment building. He walked inside and up a few flights of stairs to his apartment. He knocked on the door and with in seconds Sara answered it. Sara was so filled with excitement that she jumped into his arms and began hugging and kissing Richie constantly.

"Alright it's good to see you to baby, but do you think I can come and eat some dinner atleast?" Richie replied out of breath from kissing his wife.

"Yeah honey sure, come on in." Sara replied as Richie came inside. She shut the door behind him and locked it.

Richie sat down at the table and Sara retrieved a hot plate of chicken parmesan from the oven.

"Chicken parmesan? My favorite, I like that sexy black dress you have on. It shows off your cleavage really well." Richie said with a smile as he took a bite of chicken parmesan, "This is really great babe."

Richie took a few more bites as Sara answered with a kiss on the cheek. Sara sat down as well and ate dinner with Richie. Once the couple finished, Richie carried Sara into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and pulled her skimpy black dress off her to find no underwear underneath. Richie smiled and quickly took off all his clothes.

"It's been so long since we…"

"I know." Richie interrupted his wife.

He began kissing her up and down her body and finally they began to make love as the sun set outside and the moon rose high into the dark sky's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captain

Richie woke up and slowly slipped out of bed. He climbed in the shower and turned it on. It was the first time in ten years he didn't have to shower with his back against the shower head. Once he finished, he dressed himself in his worn out shoes, khaki pants, a white tank, and a blue dress shirt left unbutton. Next he slid his gold cross around his neck and strapped a small gun holster to his ankle. He pulled a .48 pistol out of his closet and strapped it inside the gun holster on his ankle. Richie covered it up with his pant leg and grabbed the keys to his car. He also grabbed his old cell phone.

He left the apartment with Sara still asleep. Richie walked down the stairs and out the door. He entered his sentinel and ignited the engine. He planned to take back all of his old business ventures, but first he needed to talk to Nicky. Richie drove to Nicky's mansion and parked his car. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the guard.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm Richie Copperelli; I need to talk with Nicky." Richie replied smoothly.

"Hold on." The guard said and left for a minute.

A few minutes later the guard came back, "Ok, he'll see you now."

"Alright." Richie responded.

He began to walk inside when he kneed the guard in the balls. "Show me some respect next time you see me." He said sternly.

Richie walked into the Don's office and hugged Nicky.

"It's good to see you Richie, what's it been ten years?"

"Yeah Nicky, I got out yesterday. Now I want to talk to you about getting all my old businesses back." Richie answered.

"Well Rich I got something better then that for you. I know about all the sht you did for this family before you went to jail and you're still the best earner this family has ever had. That's why I'm making you a Captain." Nicky responded with a smile.

"Oh man, Capo? That's great, thank you!" Richie replied with a smile.

The two men hugged and then sat back down to continue discussing business.

"I'm also giving you control of the garbage business. It's a big money maker and it's a great asset. I'll have some bigger business plans in the near future, but I'll give you time to get on your feet. Anyways, get out of here I got a meeting with the mayor." Nicky stated.

Richie bid his good byes and left the office. On the way out he pulled his cell phone out a dialed a number. Now that he was a captain, he needed the best bodyguard available and there is only one guy he could think of for the job.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sergio, its Richie Copperelli."

"Richie? Quando avete uscito della prigione?" Sergio replied.

"I just got out today and I was made Capo. I want you to come be in my crew like old times." Richie responded, "How fast can you fly to America from Italy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Patrizio's Bistro

Richie finished the last of his veal and ordered another cup of coffee at Patrizio's Bistro. It had been a week since he was released from prison and now he planned to get his crew together. The waitress brought Richie his coffee and asked if he wanted anything else.

"No sweetie I'm good, here's a little something for you." Richie answered and handed the waitress a hundred dollars.

He sipped his coffee some and stared at the waitress. The waitress smiled at Richie and continued about her business. Felix Petraglia walked into the Bistro dressed in a nicely tailored navy blue Italian suit.

"Holy sht, look who it is, I thought I'd never see the day that Richie Copperelli would get released." Felix yelled out as he walked in.

"And I never thought I'd see the day when I had to look at your ugly face again." Richie replied.

"You're still a ball buster, ha, ha, ha. I heard about the bump up, congratulations." Felix replied.

The two men hugged and sat down at the table. Richie continued sipping his coffee and Felix began the chat.

"So did you hear about Nicky?" Felix questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Richie responded.

"Nicky got arrested last night. Word on the street is the feds are going to put him behind bars for a while. Angelo is in charge while Nicky is away." Felix replied.

"That's too bad. But listen, I need you to go pick up Sergio at the airport and meet me at my warehouse in the Atlantic Quays. We got some business to discuss there." Richie ordered.

"Ok, I understand." Felix responded.

"Well what the fck are you still here for?" Richie said.

"I thought I would order a coffee or something before I go." Felix answered.

Richie threw his cup of hot coffee in Felix's face, "There, now get the fck out of here."

Felix screamed at the feeling of coffee burning his skin. He quickly wiped it off as best as he could with napkins and left immediately to go pick up Sergio. Richie left his table and walked up to the cash register. Patrizio was there messing with some papers underneath the counter.

"Hey Patrizio, you got this week's payment?" Richie questioned.

"No, go fck yourself. My brother Vito says I don't have to pay you, if you have a problem, then talk to him." Patrizio answered angrily.

"Go fck myself huh? Ok." Richie replied calmly.

Richie walked over to a table and grabbed a steak knife out of some random civilian's hand. He walked back over to the cash register and picked the free candy dish up. He emptied the candy out and slammed the glass bowl over Patrizio's head. Patrizio collapsed to the floor. Richie jumped over the counter and began beating Patrizio in the head with the big glass candy dish over and over again until he finally broke it into pieces. Next Richie took the steak knife and stabbed it into Patrizio's shoulder. But Patrizio was already past out on the floor and wasn't moving at all. Richie casually opened the cash register and took his protection payment for the week out, and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dickie Zitto

"Hello?"

"Richie its Vito." Vito said.

"What do you want Vito?" Richie asked. 

"Where the fck do you get off beating the sht out of my brother, and taking his money?" Vito yelled into the phone.

"He owed me money for protection, so I took it. If you got a problem you can bring your ass down to the Atlantic Quays later to talk to me face to face. Don't ever call me up like this again." Richie replied calmly and hung up his cell phone.

He walked into his Atlantic Quays warehouse and saw three of his men there waiting, Lorenzo Remigio, Dickie Zitto, and Nero Perelli.

"So you mean you wouldn't fck Candy Suxx if you had the chance?" Dickie questioned.

"No, that pssy has had more sausage in it then a meat store." Lorenzo answered.

"Just like you." Dickie said with a chuckle as he rose to his feet.

Dickie walked over to Richie, "Hey skip how you doing?"

"Fcking Vito is breaking my balls over this sht with his brother." Richie replied. "Take a seat you guys we need to chat." Lorenzo, Nero, and Dickie took their seats.

"I got some big plans but first I need to know where Johnny Orso is?" Richie said.

"My source inside the department says Johnny is hiding out with one of his drug dealers, Quickie-G." Dickie replied.

"Why?" Lorenzo questioned.

"He's been running his mouth about me since I got out of prison. He's pissed off because I got a bump and he didn't." Richie answered. "Lorenzo, you and Nero go out and make your weekly collections."

"Ok Richie." Lorenzo replied, and then left the warehouse with Nero.

"Dickie, you and me will take care of Johnny. Sergio will go with us to, so I need you to get him a piece." Richie ordered.

"Ok Richie, no problem." Dickie replied.

Just then, Felix walked in with a big man. This big man was dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants with a black leather coat on. His greasy pony tail bounced around as he walked in, and this man was Sergio.

"Hey Richie, how you doing man?" Sergio said happily.

"I'm good, how was your flight?" Richie answered.

"It was great." Sergio responded.

"Alright well I got some work that I'll need your help with. It has to do with Johnny Orso." Richie replied.

"Ok no problem." Sergio replied.

"Hey Richie I'm going to need some money from you for my medical bill." Felix said.

"What medical bill?" Richie questioned. 

"The one for my coffee burns on my face. You owe me." Felix answered.

"Oh yeah? Ok well…" Richie started to say before he kicked Felix between the legs.

He began kicking and stomping on Felix for a little while until he got tired.

"Show that to the doctor. Fcking little cry baby. You got some balls on you, you know that prick." Richie said coolly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rigano's Dry Cleaning

The sentinel rolled to a stop in front of Rigano's Dry Cleaning and Sergio turned the car off. 

"Ok, I want you and Sergio to go inside and collect my money for the week. These assholes claim they're not paying up since I've been away for so long. They've been paying Rusty instead. Make them understand, that holding out on me isn't a good thing." Richie ordered.

"Alright Richie don't worry. I'll take care of it." Dickie replied.

Dickie cocked his 9mm and tucked it away in the waist of his pants. Sergio grabbed two pipes from the backseat of the car, and exited with Dickie. The two gangsters opened the glass front door of the Dry Cleaners and walked inside. Inside was only one man standing by the register. The place was empty of civilians. Dickie grabbed a pipe the size of a baseball bat from Sergio and slammed it into the register.

"What the fck are you doing?" Screamed the man behind the cash register, right before he was struck in the face from Dickie's pipe.

Dickie pressed a button under the counter, and it opened a door nearby. Inside was a brothel filled with hoes and regular men. Sergio and Dickie walked passed them, pushing people out of the way as they went. They walked directly towards the office in the back and Sergio kicked the door down. The two gangsters raided the office and found Sonny Rigano there counting his money. Rigano had a body guard that immediately tried to stop Sergio and Dickie. Sergio swung his pipe at the bodyguard, but missed when the body guard ducked. The pipe went crashing into the wall, making a hole. Dickie solved this problem by pulling out his 9mm and firing two bullets into the bodyguard's left shoulder. The bodyguard collapsed to the floor clutching his shoulder.

Sonny reached for a gun, but was stopped when Dickie fired a bullet into Sonny's right hand. Dickie used his metal pipe and began smashing it into Sonny's right fore arm, crushing the bones inside.

"You pay up every fcking week to Richie from now on. If you don't then I'll be back here and I'll shove this pipe up your ass you mother fcking ccksucker." Dickie shouted at Sonny.

Sergio collected the money for the weekly payment and put it in his pocket. After that, Dickie and Sergio left the office and walked all the way back to the front door of the building. Just as they were about to open the door to leave, Sonny's bodyguard grabbed Sergio on the shoulder. Sergio turned around and threw hard right punches to gut of the bodyguard. Next he grabbed the bodyguard by the throat and the waist, and tossed him through the glass front door onto the sidewalk. Glass shattered everywhere and the bodyguard passed out. Sergio and Dickie walked casually to the car. They got inside and started the vehicle up and drove off.

"Did you get the money?" Richie asked in his raspy voice.

"Yeah Rich, Sergio has it. We got this week's payment, plus an extra five thousand dollars." Dickie replied. 

"Good work." Richie responded as Sergio drove on. "I got a meeting with Rusty at Patrizio's Bistro. I want you two there with me to make sure I'm not walking into a death trap or something."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Crew

Richie, Sergio, and Dickie arrived at Patrizio's Bistro and parked their car. As the three gangsters left their vehicle and began walking to the front door, they could see that this meeting was for all the Leone Capo's. Rusty Tagucchi, Al Moretti, and Mario Bianchi were already inside having coffee.

"Hey, Richie Copperelli, remember us?" Cristian called out as him and his two friends walked up.

"No, who the fck are you?" Richie replied.

"Cristian Tismonte, Matteo Grosso, and Marco Peruzzi. Oh and this guy is my brother Sean Tismonte and the big guy over there is my cousin Tommy Dellito." Cristian answered.

"So why have you and your chicken sht crew, come here to talk to me?" Richie questioned.

"Well we just wanted to offer you our services." Tommy responded.

"Well if I need someone to suck my dick I'll go get one of the girls at Sex Club 7, you fcking fanooks." Richie replied.

"No what I meant was, that if you ever need anything done like collections or anything then just…" Tommy started to say before Sergio punched him in the mouth.

"Shut the fck up!" Sergio screamed at Tommy. "We don't talk business here!"

Richie looked over the crew of young guys standing before him and recognized something.

"Marco? Marco Peruzzi? Was your father Giuseppe Peruzzi?" Richie asked. 

"Yeah he was my father. Unfortunately he died when I was just a little kid." Marco answered.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. He was a stand up guy." Richie replied, "Well I got to go, it was nice talking with you guys."

As Richie, Sergio, and Dickie walked inside the restaurant, Cristian turned to his friends, "What the fck is this guy bipolar or something. An fcking schizophrenic, this guy. Well fck him, if we want respect we have to take it."

"Well fck that, I'm not going do anything stupid and I don't think you guys should either." Marco responded.

"Yeah I'm with Marco. What you're talking about doesn't sound good. To go after a fcking captain, that's stupid." Matteo added on.

"Fine then, we'll do it without you!" Cristian yelled and walked off with Sean and Tommy. 

"Do you think he'll actually try to take out Richie?" Matteo asked.

"I don't know just give him some time to cool down." Marco replied. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Three Amigos

Marco and Matteo walked inside the restaurant and sat near the table where all the Capos were sitting. They ordered some veal and sipped on some wine.

"Anyways what I'm saying is we need to be prepared to select a boss in case Nicky gets life." Richie stated.

"Well Angelo or Vito will more then likely want it. But it will probably be Angelo since he is a Leone." Rusty replied.

"Yeah well either way we need to have the position changes quick and fast so we don't lose money." Al added on.

As Marco began to eat his veal which had just arrived, he could see Richie talking to the other Capos and he tried to listen in when something caught his eye. Three men dressed in black clothes with black ski masks, drove a car into the restaurant. They exited the car and took cover with their Ak-47's. Marco ran and tackled Richie to the ground to save him from being shot. Rusty, Al, and Mario jumped behind the cash register while their men fired back at the three masked gangsters.

Matteo pulled a 9mm from his jacket and started firing back at the masked men. Dickie and Sergio flipped a table over so that they could have protection for Marco and Richie. Dickie ran to the kitchen of the restaurant and grabbed a shotgun from a pantry. He ran back to the main room of the restaurant and tossed the weapon to Richie. Richie clutched the weapon and blasted a shell into the chest of one of the masked men, killing him on impact. The last two masked men fired a few more shots and then left in the car they came in. Once the car was gone, everyone scanned for casualties.

"Anyone hit?" Richie yelled.

"Al and Mario are hit pretty badly. Wait… Al is dead!" Rusty responded.

"I'll call an ambulance." Dickie said pulling out his cell phone.

Marco looked around for Matteo, he ran over to the table where he had been sitting and was sad to see his friend, Matteo's bullet riddled body. After a few minutes an ambulance had arrived and the paramedics carted Mario inside it. Rusty climbed inside to ride along.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Rusty called out to Richie.

"Ok we'll follow behind you." Richie replied.

Richie ran to his car with Dickie and Sergio. Mean while Marco was still inside with his dead friend. He walked over to the masked man and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Marco ripped the mask off, to find out that the true identity of the masked man was Sean Tismonte.

"Oh fck! How could they be so stupid?" Marco blurted out loud to himself.

He tucked his gun away, and left headed for the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Hospital Visit

Richie exited his car with Felix. The three gangsters walked inside the hospital and rushed to the emergency waiting room. Mario's crew was already there, in the waiting room. His crew consisted of Bobby Chiodo, Dino Abrizzi, Rafael Calluzo, and Valentino Cratano.

"How's Mario doing?" Richie asked.

"Better, he's been asking to see you." Bobby replied.

"Alright I'll go talk to him. Felix, wait here." Richie responded.

Richie walked down the hallway some and turned into Mario's room.

"Hey Mario, how you doing?" Richie questioned.

"I feel like sht. I wanted to see you because I wanted to know if anyone has caught them fcks that did this to me." Mario whispered as he pressed the button in his hand for more morphine.

"Nobody has yet. But we're all working on it." Richie answered.

"Alright well get the fck out of here, and send Bobby in." Mario said in a louder voice.

"HEY! I understand you're in a lot of pain, but that is no reason to act like an asshole to me. When you were brought in two days ago, who paid your medical bill? ME! Who gave you blood when you needed a blood transfusion? ME! Now I've done a lot for you and I don't appreciate this attitude you're taking with me." Richie responded angrily.

"Fck you, you fcking piece of sht." Mario replied.

"Fck me? Alright, fine then." Richie replied calmly.

He walked over to the door and closed it. Then Richie grabbed a pillow out from under Mario's head, and pushed it down tightly on top of Mario's face. Mario began to lose air fast as Richie strangled him with the pillow. Mario tried to fight back, but he was too weak. Suddenly, Rafael opened the door and came into the room.

"What the fck?" Rafael said as he saw Richie attempting to strangle Mario.

Rafael ran towards Richie to stop him. Richie let go of the pillow and grabbed the IV pole. He swung it at Rafael, and hit him in the face. Rafael fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Richie continued beating Rafael with the IV pole, and with every swing he used more force. Richie continued the beating with a smirk on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. Finally he finished beating Rafael, after he cracked Rafael's skull open. Brains poured through the head wounds, onto the floor. Richie was breathing heavily and turned his attention back to Mario. Mario was laying there begging for his life through each gasp for air.

"Mario you've pissed too many people off." Richie said softly before he grabbed the pillow again.

He put it over Mario's face again and finished strangling him. Mario took one last gasp for air and then died. Richie smiled at his handy work and walked out of the room. He walked all the way back to the waiting room and smiled to Bobby.

"It's done, you're the new Capo. Take care of the mess." Richie said calmly. Then he turned to Felix, "Let's go."

Felix and Richie walked out of the hospital and got back inside their mafia sentinel. 

"Where do you want to go now?" Felix asked as he inserted the key into the slot and turned the car on.

"Let's go by my bakery, I need to take care of a few things." Richie answered as he fastened his seat belt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Envelope

The sentinel parked near the curb, Felix and Richie exited the car. They walked inside Richie's bakery. Richie's sister Rosabella was already inside buying her daily order of cannolis.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" Richie said as he hugged his sister.

"I'm doing really good Richie. I've been working on my weight lately but I still can't get enough of these cannolis." Rosabella replied.

Rosabella had a major weight problem that she had been trying to take care of for a while. Lorenzo and Felix began chatting while they drank some coffee and Richie went into his office. He pulled a phone book out of his desk and opened it up. Inside the phone book was an envelope filled with hundred dollar bills. Richie tucked the envelope away in his tan jacket. Outside his office, Richie could over hear Lorenzo and Felix joking around.

"Look at Rosabella, damn she looks more like a blimp everyday." Felix said with a laugh.

"You better watch your mouth." Lorenzo replied.

Richie heard this and walked out of his office with the phone book in his hands. He walked up to Felix, and stared him right in the eye.

"Having fun?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah Rich, why?" Felix answered. 

Richie swung the phone book with both hands and smacked it into Felix's face. Felix fell back onto a table and Richie continued beating Felix with the phone book. After each hit, Felix started bleeding more and more. Finally Felix passed out after the severe beating.

"Next time I'll cut your fcking balls off you fcking ccksucker." Richie said calmly. He turned to Lorenzo, "Get him out of here and clean up this blood."

"Ok skip." Lorenzo replied.

Richie left the bakery and climbed in his sentinel. He started it up and drove to the dock in Callahan point. A van was already there parked. Sergio and Dickie were waiting there, and they had two guys tied up with them. The two mysterious tied up guys were on their knees with black bags on their heads. Richie parked his car and got out. He pulled a 9mm from his jacket and loaded a clip inside.

"Is that them?" Richie asked Dickie.

"Yeah, the ccksuckers were hiding in Heburn Heights." Dickie replied.

Sergio pulled the black bags off the two tied up guys and revealed Cristian Tismonte and Tommy Dellito.

"Oh look who it is, our friends from Patrizio's Bistro." Richie said mockingly.

"Oh fck, come on please don't kill us. We had nothing to do with it." Cristian begged. 

"Kill? Who said anything about killing? We just want to talk with you." Richie replied coolly.

"Please we didn't do anything I swear, please." Cristian said continuing to beg for his life.

Then Cristian began to piss himself.

"Whoa this prick is pissing all over himself!" Dickie yelled.

"You shouldn't have killed Al and shot at us. Al was a friend of mine since we were in high school and you just murdered him in cold blood." Richie stated calmly.

He cocked his 9mm and blasted three shots into Cristian's chest. Cristian fell back and quickly died as blood poured from his abdomen. Tommy squirmed around trying to scream through the duck tape over his mouth. Richie took aim at Tommy and fired a bullet into Tommy's chest. Tommy's eyes widen and he started to fall down on the ground. Richie fired two more shots into Tommy's head to finish the job. He cleaned the finger prints off his gun with a white cloth and tossed it into the ocean. Richie handed the envelope full of money that was in his tan jacket, to Dickie.

"Good job guys, there is a little something in there for both of you." Richie said as he handed it over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Al Moretti's Funeral

"Insured in certain hope, of the resurrection to eternal life to our lord Jesus Christ. We commend to almighty God our brother, Alonzo Joseph Moretti, and we commit his body to the ground. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, the lord bless him and keep him. The lord make his face, to shine upon him, and be gracious. The lord lift up his contents upon him, and give him peace." The priest preached to the crowd huddled around the casket. 

The crowd was dressed in black, with some of the women crying. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds and the forecast for the day was rain. The priest preached a little more and then the casket began to lower into the ground. The crowd split up and most of the people headed to their cars.

"Hi, Father Rotelli do you remember me?" Richie asked as his wife and sister went to the car to leave.

"Ahh yes, Richie Copperelli right? Yes I remember you from when you were a little boy. How are you?" The old priest replied.

"I'm good, I just wanted to say hello. I got to go; it was nice talking to you." Richie answered.

"Ok well bye." Father Rotelli responded.

"See you around." Richie yelled as he left and entered a black mafia sentinel. 

Dickie, Marco, and Sergio were inside waiting. Sergio started the car and began driving while Dickie started talking.

"Ok we're all set for our trip to Vice City. Your cousin Mikey called. He said he'll send someone to pick us up at the airport when we arrive there. We leave in two days." Dickie stated.

"Good work." Richie replied, and then turned to Marco who was sitting beside him. "I appreciate all the work you've done for me lately; you're a good collector and a good earner. That's why you're going with us to Vice."

"I know Richie, and I appreciate it." Marco replied. "Why are we going to Vice City though?" 

"I got to go straighten out some sht down there. Since I'm out of the can I need some product for my dealers to sell. My cousin Mikey is a good guy, but for some reason the dumb ass is having major problems down there. I need you guys for extra muscle." Richie answered.

"Oh, I see. I'll pack my bags." Marco responded.

Sergio drove a little more and then parked in front of Richie's bakery. The four gangsters got out and went inside to have some breakfast. Richie began thinking about Al Moretti and how he died. He knew that could have just as easily been him in the casket, if Marco wouldn't have saved his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Issues

"So are you treating my cousin Teresa good since you two were married?" Richie questioned as he sat inside his bakery, drinking coffee.

Angelo Leone sat across from him with Vito, and they were both drinking coffee as well. Angelo had become the acting boss while his uncle Nicky was inside prison. 

"Your not my father, your not her father, and I'm the acting boss. I don't answer to you understand?" Angelo replied. 

"Well from what I hear, you've been beating her. Don't treat me like I'm stupid Angelo, I know what you did while I was locked up. I know that my brothers Tony and Max died because of you; I know you killed my uncle Don Mancini, and I know that you've been hitting my cousin Teresa. I bet you were shtting yourself when you heard I got released. Anyways, you better not lay a hand on Teresa again, especially since she is pregnant. Understand?" Richie said calmly with a glare.

"Or what you'll try to burn me with coffee?" Angelo answered sarcastically.

"No, I'll cut your arm off and beat you with it until your face is nothing more then hamburger meat." Richie responded.

"Fck you!" Angelo replied.

Richie got up and began to lunge for Angelo when Vito got in between them.

"Stop, that's enough. Now let's stick to the subject which is Johnny Orso." Vito said butting in.

"Yeah your right Vito I'm sorry. Anyways, Johnny Orso gets a pass, understand Richie?" Angelo replied. 

"Fck that, he is a scumbag, he never should have been made. He was raping women from the neighbor hood. He needs to be taken out." Richie responded.

"I will talk to him about it, but for now you don't make a move on him unless I say so understand? Now I got to go, I have another meeting to catch." Angelo replied as he left with Vito.

"I knew he wouldn't sanction a hit on Johnny Orso, since Johnny is Angelo's bitch." Dickie said as he sat down.

"Well fck him and Johnny Orso, I need to go home and change out of my funeral suit. Lorenzo get my car started, you will drive me home." Richie ordered.

"Ok Rich." Lorenzo replied.

Lorenzo stood up, walked outside, and across the street. He got inside Richie's mafia sentinel and inserted the key into the slot. Richie stood up and said goodbye to his friends. He walked outside his bakery and began walking towards the car. Lorenzo turned the car on and it exploded into flames, knocking Richie on to the ground.

"What the fck?" Richie muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: What's Johnny's Status?

Richie picked himself up off of the sidewalk and dusted himself off. Johnny Orso appeared from around the corner of the bakery with a 9mm. He fired three shots at Richie, and all three hit. One of them hit him near his heart, another shot clipped his left arm, and another grazed his neck. Richie fell to the ground clutching his chest and Sergio ran outside with a shotgun. Johnny ran back around the corner and down the street some as Sergio chased him. Johnny jumped into the passenger seat of an admiral, with Valentino in the driver's seat. Sergio stopped in front of the car and blasted a shotgun shell through the wind shield into Valentino's chest. He cocked the gun and blasted another shot into Valentino's face which caused blood to spew all over Johnny. Valentino's brains poured out of his head and landed on his guts which were already on the floor board of the car. Sergio cocked the shotgun again and blasted Johnny in the side of his chest.

"FCK!" Johnny screamed as he dropped his gun and clutched his side.

Sergio walked over to the passenger's side of the car and swung his shotgun into the window like a baseball bat. The window shattered to little pieces. Sergio held his shotgun in his left hand and grabbed Johnny by the throat with his right hand. He pulled Johnny out of the car window some by his throat.

"YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKA, YOU NEVER FCKA WITH RICHIE!" Sergio yelled in his thick Italian accent.

He let go of Johnny's throat, and left Johnny hanging from the car window. Sergio delivered a hard right punch to Johnny's bullet wound.

"OWWWW!" Johnny shrieked in pain.

Sergio gripped his shotgun with both hands and cocked it one last time. He blasted a shell into Johnny's forehead. Johnny's brains leaked onto the street as Sergio walked back to the bakery. He handed Dickie his shotgun and Dickie walked towards Valentino and Johnny's admiral. Dickie tossed the shotgun inside the car and threw a grenade inside to get rid of the evidence. The car exploded as Dickie ran back to Richie who was still on the ground.

"How bad is it?" Marco asked frantically. 

Richie stopped clutching his chest and replied, "Not that bad, it doesn't hurt at all."

He opened his coat and shirt to find that the metal cross around his neck had stopped the bullet from hitting him in the heart. All he had on his chest from the gun shot was a small bruise.

"It's a miracle." Richie whispered to himself.

Dickie helped him off of the ground and helped him go back inside the bakery. Dickie set Richie down in a chair and sat next to him.

"What's Johnny's status?" Richie questioned.

"He's fcking wasted, along with Valentino." Sergio answered.

"Good, we got to get that prick Angelo back. I'm done with fcking talking. I need to talk with Frank Leone." Richie responded.

"Frank Leone? He's a fcking legend around here. I heard he once took out thirty guys, when he was only supposed to take out one. I also heard his trademark was he use to cut the tongue out of every guy he whacked, that's where Nicky got it from. I thought Frank was dead though." Marco said.

"No he's just in prison. I got to go." Richie answered.

"What about your wounds where the bullets clipped you?" Marco asked.

"Fck my wounds, come on kid I need to go and your going to drive me. Sergio and Dickie you guys come to. Nero stay here and take care of the mess." Richie ordered as he changed out of his suit jacket and into a leather jacket. He pulled a Desert Eagle out from the drawer of his desk and loaded a clip inside it. He cocked the gun and tucked it away in his pants.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: An Old Friend

"When the fck is Frank going to call?" Dickie asked as he paced back and forth in the Atlantic Quays warehouse.

"As soon as the guard gets him from his cell, just be fcking patient." Richie answered.

Marco and Sergio were searching through the warehouse for a crate of weapons they had stashed there for emergencies. Richie's cell phone began to vibrate on the desk and emit a loud ring. He picked his phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Frank."

"Frank, it's me Richie."

"I know"

"How's life on the inside? I bet everyone is trying to take a crack at the oldest Leone alive." Richie asked.

"Not really, the food tastes like sht, and the only thing I can do is lift weights or read a fcking book." Frank replied.

"I know the feeling. Anyways I called because you were my mentor back in the late 70's and early 80's and I need your advice. A friend of ours tried to have me taken out of the equation today. The problem is it was Angelo."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, no, he sent some of his boys to take care of the job. Normally I would go beat the living sht out of him, but he is the temporary boss with Nicky on the inside."

"Well Richie, I got an idea. Have someone outside of your crew injure Angelo. That way Vito becomes the temporary Don while Angelo is getting patched up in the hospital." 

"Anyone you recommend?" Richie responded.

"Umm, let me see. Oh yeah, Gianluca Penzo got out of prison recently." 

"Isn't he like sixty five years old?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah but he can get sht done. He's still fit as a horse to from what I hear. I hear he is staying with his two brothers over in Shoreside Vale. Do you need directions?" Frank replied.

"No, I remember where his brothers lived. It's an old grey house right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok thanks Frank, it was nice talking with you."

"You to Richie, take care."

Frank and Richie both hung up at the same time. 

"So what did he say?" Dickie asked curiously

"Post pone our trip to Vice City to next week, and go home and get some sleep. We have to make a few stops tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gianluca

Richie knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Marco stood next to him while Dickie waited in the car.

"So what's so special about this guy?" Marco asked.

"He's a veteran, a legend. He did twenty five years in prison for this family and he deserves to get back into the game." Richie replied. 

Just then, Gianluca opened the door dressed in sweat pants and a tank top with his white hair ruffled.

"What the fck? I can't believe my eyes it's Richie Copperelli. How you doing kid?" Gianluca asked.

"I'm good Luca I just got a big problem and I was hoping you could solve it for me."

"Well come on in Richie. Who's your friend?"

"My name is Marco Peruzzi, and just let me say it is an honor to meet you sir." Marco answered as he shook Luca's hand.

"Your Giuseppe's kid right? Your father was a good man, we were all sad to see him pass away."

"Thank you Mr. Penzo." Marco replied politely.

"Oh fck that kid, you can call me Luca." 

Luca led the two men inside his house and closed the door behind them. They walked into the kitchen and two more men were already sitting down.

"Richie you remember my brothers Emilio and Ercole." Luca said introducing Richie and Marco to his brothers.

Ercole was in a wheel chair. He had been paralyzed from the waist down in a shooting during the 80's.

"So what's the problem?" Luca questioned.

"Well it seems that Angelo Leone wants to take me out for no good reason at all. He already tried and failed as you can see. I'm here with an offer. You help me take him down and you'll get Capo. Your family could be your crew as well because I know you have two nephews to. All I need you to do is injure Angelo for me so he loses his place of temporary boss. He'll be in the hospital and Vito will become acting boss." Richie answered.

"Would you like anything special? I remember one time when I castrated a guy just for looking at this girl I was seeing at the time."

"No, no, Luca that won't be necessary. Just give him a good beating and kill anyone that's with him." Richie responded.

"Ok no problem. I never liked that little fck anyways. I got out of prison and I didn't get as much as a phone call from him. I mean I did twenty five fcking years for this family only to get released and get snubbed by that spoiled little ccksucker? Fck that. I'm on board Richie; I'll have it done today." Luca replied.

"Ok good, he'll be at Sex Club Seven around noon. Here is half the payment now and you get the other half when it's finished."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: O'Doyle Rules

Angelo walked out of Sex Club 7, followed by Bobby Chiodo and his crew, Dino Abruzzi, Bernie Tricattori, and Billy Crocetto.

"Let's go I need to get home." Angelo ordered as he walked across the street towards his limo. It was parked right in front of O'Doyle's Irish Pub. Joe the Whale and Aldo were already waiting by the limo. Angelo arrived at his vehicle when a black Kuruma came screeching to a stop only a few feet away. Luca's nephews the twins Barry and Perry immediately jumped out armed with 9mms and wooden baseball bats. Emilio followed his two sons' pursuit and exited the car as well.

"IT'S A FCKING HIT, GET THEM!" Angelo yelled right before Bobby, Dino, Joe the Whale, and Aldo rushed him inside the Irish bar for cover. 

Barry fired two shots into the right hands of both Bernie and Billy, to stop them from retrieving their guns from their jackets. Bernie and Billy screamed in pain as Barry and Perry began swinging away with the bats, pounding harder and harder with each swing. Perry and Barry tower at 6'2, with 235 lbs of nothing but muscle. They were dressed alike with short black slicked back hair, black tank tops, and baggy black jeans along with white sneakers.

"Finish these pussies off and then come inside." Emilio yelled to his sons. 

Mean while inside Angelo and Bobby stand behind Aldo and Joe the Whale as they prepare for a fight and a gun battle. The jukebox kicks on after a mysterious man in the shadows inserts a quarter, he then continues a game of pool by himself in a shadowy corner. The song 'Money, That's What I Want' by Barrett Strong begins to play on the juke box's old speakers. Angelo and his men look over studying this shadowy figure. They held their guns tightly in their hands, gripping the handles.

"Back in the 1959, Berry Gordy Jr. started a record label named Tamla. He wrote this song along with Janie Bradford, for Barrett Strong. But Berry Gordy decided to distribute it through Anna Records which was owned by his sister Gwen and her husband Harvey Fuqua. The song ended up becoming Berry's first hit record and Tamla later turned into Motown records which produced multiple hits." The mysterious man in the shadows said in a raspy Italian voice.

"So what the fck does that have to do with us and who the fck are you?" Angelo demanded.

"The song is about Barrett Strong wanting money and that's it. You guys are only in this business because you want money and you don't want to do sht for it." Luca said as he leaned forward into the light a little bit, to take his next shot.

"Ahh so it's you. So why the fck are you in this business if it's not for money?" Angelo replied sarcastically.

"I do it because I like to kill people. I'm a sick old fck I know." Luca responded as he took his next shot on the pool table.

Emilio, Perry, and Barry walked in the front door of the bar, armed with 9mms pointed directly at Angelo and his men.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Bloody Nose

"Bobby don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Go out the back door and leave as fast as you can." Luca ordered.

"Really? Well thank you Mr. Penzo, thank you very much. I won't forget this." Bobby said as he ran towards the back door.

Luca nodded to Dino, and Dino responded to the signal quickly. He ran out the back door of the bar with in seconds after Bobby. Three loud gunshots were heard from the back door leading to the alley and a minute later Dino came back inside.

"It's done." Dino said softly as he cleaned his 9mm.

Shamus O'Doyle pulled a shotgun out from under the bar and pointed it towards the back of Aldo's head. He pulled the trigger and blew half of Aldo's head onto the pool table. Angelo needed a way out so he thought quickly. It was only him and Joe the Whale left.

"I'll let you live if you can beat me in a fair fight, one on one, old versus young." Luca said as he laid his pool stick down on the table.

Angelo took his jacket off and placed it on the bar along with his gun, "Alright come on you old fck."

Angelo and Luca squared off circling each other. Finally Angelo ran tackled Luca to the ground, and began delivering a flurry of hard right and left punches to Luca's face. Luca grabbed Angelo by the throat with one hand as Angelo continued the beating. Luca used his other hand and formed a fist which he slammed into Angelo's nose breaking it. Blood flowed from Angelo's nostrils as his nose caved in a little from the punch. Luca quickly flipped Angelo over himself while Angelo clutched his nose in pain. Then Luca stood up and started stomping on Angelo's face and kicking his torso. Kick after kick, and after each kick Angelo began to spit up more and more blood. Luca finally stopped his assault to grab Angelo by the balls with one hand and Angelo's throat with the other hand. Luca tightened his grip, lifted Angelo up, and slammed him onto the pool table. Angelo shrieked in pain.

"You got to grab life by the balls!" Luca yelled at Angelo.

Perry and Barry walked over to the pool table and held Angelo down.

"Do you know who your fcking with you old fck? Huh?! Do you! I'm fcking Angelo Leone! I'm a fcking boss you ccksucker!" Angelo yelled at Luca.

Luca walked over to the bar and Shamus handed him a crowbar. Luca made his way back to the pool table, as Perry stretched out Angelo's right arm over the side of the table.

"This may hurt a little." Luca said as he raised the crowbar high in the air and then smashed it down into Angelo's right arm.

Angelo cried out in pain as Luca continued the crowbar. Finally Luca stopped and tossed the crowbar to Shamus.

"Let's get out of here." Luca ordered, "You lost so the next time I see you, you're a dead man." He whispered to Angelo before he left.

Luca and his men left in the vehicles they arrived in, while Angelo laid on the pool table in pain. Police arrived a few minutes later and called for an ambulance while interrogating Shamus about the incident.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Felix Redeems Himself

"Earlier today, reputed mob boss Angelo Leone was assaulted and mugged in a bar in the Red Light District. Shamus O'Doyle, the owner of the bar, witnessed the mugging as it took place and called the local authorities. Upon arrival, police found several other bodies who are supposedly some of Angelo Leone's associates. We will have more information as the investigation continues." The reporter on TV said as Angelo laid in his hospital bed watching it.

Richie walked inside the room accompanied by Dickie and Marco.

"Hey Angelo it's good to see you're still alive." Richie said as he stood near Angelo's bed.

"Fck you! When I get out of here, you're dead." Angelo yelled.

"No I don't think so." Richie replied and spit in Angelo's face, "Watch your back!"

Richie and his two friends left the room and went back to their mafia sentinel, while Angelo shouted out one insult after another.

"Where to now?" Marco questioned as he sat behind the wheel.

"My warehouse down in the Atlantic Quays." Richie answered.

"Alright Rich." Marco replied following orders.

Marco drove Dickie and Richie to Richie's Atlantic Quays warehouse. He parked on the side of the building and the three gangsters exited the car. They walked inside and Felix was waiting for them.

"Hey Rich I'm glad you're here. We got some heavy sht going down tonight." Felix said.

"What are you talking about?" Richie questioned.

"The Triads have a major drug shipment coming in tonight in Chinatown. It's arriving from San Andreas at the airport and the Triads will be shipping it to their warehouse, with their fish trucks." Felix replied.

"Where are the trucks taking it to?" Richie asked.

"Their fish shop down in Chinatown. They'll take it there to check all the drugs and make sure they got it all. So the best time for us to jump the shipment would be when they're checking it at the fish shop." Felix answered.

"Ok good work, call Sergio and tell him to meet us here after he gets done making collections." Richie ordered. 

Felix nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Mean while Richie walked over to his desk and pulled out an Uzi. He loaded a clip into it and then set it on the desk.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Something Fishy

The Triad's fish truck backed up into the alley and the Triads began unloading crates full of cocaine, labeled 'Wong's Fish'. They carried the crates through the back door of the fish shop and laid each one down on the floor. They continued unloading their shipments and when they finished, the truck left. Five men remained in the fish store to sort through the drugs. They had just started opening the crates when Sergio kicked the back door of the fish store in. Sergio was armed with a shotgun and began unloading shell after shell into a Triad. Richie and Felix followed in behind armed with Uzi's. Richie and his two friends sprayed bullets into all five of their enemies. Blood and guts poured onto the floor, forming a puddle.

"Anyone hurt?" Richie asked looking at his men.

"No Rich, it was a clean slaughtering just like I said it would be." Felix answered.

"Alright let's start loading this into our truck outside." Richie ordered. 

Dickie backed a truck labeled 'Copperelli's Bakery', into the alley. Richie and his guys quickly started loading the crates into the truck. As they were loading the crates, something caught Felix's eye.

"Wait a minute, one of these guys isn't a Triad." Felix said.

"What the fck are you talking about?" Richie asked as he walked over.

"This guy isn't Chinese. He looks like he is Russian or something. I'll check his wallet." Felix answered.

Felix bent down and pulled the dead man's wallet out.

"He's Hungarian. His name is Henrik Piroska." Felix said.

"Hungarian? What the fck is a Hungarian doing here? Fck it we can figure it out later, let's just get the drugs and get out of here." Richie ordered. 

Richie and his men finished loading the crates of cocaine into their truck and prepared to leave when suddenly triad gang member walked up. The Triad had just arrived and Richie reached for his gun but failed when the Triad jumped on him.

"HELP! TRIADS WE GOT TROUBLE!" The gang member yelled.

"Shut up you little cck sucker!" Richie said as he punched the Triad.

The Triad was expecting help, but his hopes came to no avail. Dickie pulled out his 9mm and fired two shots into the gang member's chest.

"Now lets get the fck out of here before more of them come along." Richie ordered.

They shut the back of the truck and Richie climbed inside it with Sergio. Dickie rode with Felix in a mafia sentinel, and they all drove back to Richie's warehouse in the Atlantic Quays.

"So Richie you want us to unload the stuff inside the warehouse?" Felix questioned.

"Unload most of it here and then take some crates to my bakery and Nero's Pizzeria. Nero is going to help distribute the stuff through his pizza place." Richie replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: White Powder Profits

Richie sat in the back of his bakery, in his office, at a round table counting money with Dickie, Nero, and Sergio.

"Where the fck is Marco? I've been waiting for him to bring in the money we made from the cocaine." Richie said as he counted a stack of one hundreds.

"Quit worrying about it, Felix still hasn't gotten here yet either with the other half of the white powder profits." Dickie replied. 

"Well I just got done with twenty years in the can, and I don't plan on going back. Anyways, how's your kid Dickie?" Richie responded.

"Sonny's good, he just graduated high school. I swear I'd have to give up an arm and a leg just to pay for him to go to college if it wasn't for this cocaine we stole. I don't want my kid involved with the family business. I want him to make something of himself you know? I want him to be a doctor or a governor or something." Dickie answered.

"I know what you mean, with these bills I'm getting from Laura's college, it's like they're trying to fcking shake me down." Richie replied. 

Marco walked in with a big brown paper bag that was rolled up some.

"You got the dough?" Richie questioned.

Marco opened the brown bag and dumped out a ton of hundred dollar bills onto the table.

"Whoa, this is double what we expected. How the hell did we make so damn much?" Richie asked in curiosity. 

"Well, half of it is from Sergio's friend Tanno in Italy, and the other half I made by cracking some of those dealer's heads on the streets." Marco answered.

"You keep earning like this and you'll be made." Richie said with a smile as he began counting the money.

Marco walked over to a chair and began lifting small weights. After a few seconds Felix came rushing inside the bakery. He dumped his bag of money on the table, "Richie we got problems. I talked to our friend in the department, Detective Flannigan. Well he said that Triad deal we hit, had an undercover agent there posing as a Triad. Also, remember that Hungarian we killed at the deal? Well it turns out he is the brother of some Hungarian big shot that just got out of jail recently. His brother's name is Lajos Piroska. They've got some kind of Hungarian mob or some sht." Felix stated.

"Lajos? I know him. Back in the 80's me and him were friends until a big fall out occurred and we both got locked up. I'm surprised he is still alive, I cut his left eye out the last time we saw each other. Be careful, this guy is one tough son of a bitch, and with his brother dead he'll be looking to whack us for revenge. Get all of this money out of here and over to the warehouse." Richie ordered.

Richie's men did as told and started plowing the money into big brown paper bags.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Another Attempt

Richie's men finished scooping up the last of the cash back into the brown paper bags. They all walked out the front door of Richie's bakery, headed for their cars. Suddenly a dark blue Kuruma turned the corner and three men leaned out of the windows of the car, armed with Uzis. Mean while the driver kept the car at a slow steady speed.

"GET DOWN!" Sergio screamed as he tackled Richie backwards into the bakery.

The gunmen began firing as Richie's men ducked for cover. As the three gunmen sprayed bullets at Richie's guys, Richie ran to the kitchen of his bakery and opened a pantry. Inside was a shotgun with a box of shells ready to be used, along with a grenade. He picked the gun up and quickly loaded shells into it. Next he pocketed the grenade; the car outside rolled to a stop and Richie ran to the front doorway. He peaked around the corner and unloaded two shots into the car's passenger window. The gunman in the passenger's seat, hung upside down out of the window as his life slipped away. Richie pulled the pin on the grenade and hurled it on top of the gunmen's car. 

"Suck on that, you ccksuckers!" Richie yelled.

The grenade exploded and blew the car up, along with the four men inside. 

"Anyone get a good look at their faces?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah, I recognized them; they were a couple of Puerto Ricans from Hepburn Heights." Nero answered, "The Hungarians probably hired them to do the hit."

"Well I'm tired of this bullsht, set up a meeting with Flannigan and Haskel." Richie ordered.

"Ok I'll do it now." Dickie replied as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Marco, Nero, get the cash out of here and over to the warehouse." Richie said as he continued to bark out orders.

Richie walked back inside his bakery and into the kitchen. He placed the shotgun he had removed earlier back into the pantry and closed the pantry door. Then Richie walked into his office and turned on the T.V. Dickie made the call to Flannigan and Haskel and set up a meeting for eight o'clock. Afterwards, Dickie called his house, "Babe I won't be able to make it home for dinner."

"Ok sweetie, I'll leave a plate in the microwave for you." Dickie's wife, Gia replied.

"How's Sonny doing?"

"He's out with his friend Ragu." Gia answered.

"Ragu? What the fck? What kind of name is that?" Dickie asked.

"Michael Ragulli, they call him Ragu as a nickname."

"Oh, well I got to go. Love you babe." Dickie said, right before he hung up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Flannigan and Haskel

"Father Rotelli?" Richie said as he knocked softly on the door, of Father Rotelli's office.

"Yes Richard?" Father Rotelli responded.

"Remember that cross you gave me as a kid? The metal one that you blessed; well I had an accident and it got damaged, I was wondering if you could give me another one." Richie asked.

"Sure, here take this one, it's already been blessed." Father Rotelli said as he handed Richie the metal cross. "I've seen that you've looked troubled lately. Would you like to make a confession?"

"Another time Father, I have to go." Richie answered.

Richie and Father Rotelli said good bye to each other and Richie left. He climbed inside his black mafia sentinel, which already had Dickie, Felix, and Sergio inside. They drove to the harbor and parked. Soon Detective Flannigan and Detective Haskel arrived in their rusty old black Stallion. Flannigan was a middle aged, balding, Irish cop and Haskel was Flannigan's young Jewish partner. Both men were in debt to Richie and they were paying it off by giving Richie information. Both Detectives were dressed in tan trench coats.

"Flannigan, tell me who the fck sent those gunmen to my bakery, and where the fck are the Hungarians!" Richie yelled as he grabbed Flannigan by the coat.

"Back the fck off. Rusty sent those gunmen. The Hungarians are working with him, and the Hungarians are hiding out at an apartment on Staunton Island. Also, that agent you killed at the fish shop was with the F.B.I and they are looking for whoever is responsible. I mean you stirred up a real hornet's nest with this bullsht." Flannigan said quickly.

"Rusty? Are you fcking telling me that a fellow captain in the family is trying to have me whacked?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah, the Hungarians contacted Rusty through a guy named Michael Ragulli a.K.a Ragu." Haskel answered.

"Ragu? That's the guy that my son is friends with, sht!" Dickie said has he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Dickie hurriedly dialed his son's phone number, but there was no answer. So Dickie then tried dialing his wife's number and no answer.

"Fck I got to get home!" Dickie said frantically.

"Just wait a second Dickie; we'll leave in a second after…" Richie started to say before he was interrupted by a bullet from a sniper. The sniper's bullet missed Richie barely and hit Detective Haskel in the chest. Haskel fell to the ground clutching his chest as blood spewed out, and Flannigan came to his aid.

"We got to get the fck out of here!" Felix yelled out as he opened the car door for Richie to get inside. 

Richie jumped inside the car they had arrived in along with Sergio. Felix climbed in the passenger seat while Dickie took a seat behind the steering wheel. The four gangsters sped off hastily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Sad Day

Dickie arrived at his apartment. Richie and Sergio had accompanied him while Felix stayed in the car. Dickie went to unlock his door, but as soon as he touched the door, it opened a little bit.

"Oh no!" Dickie muttered.

He pulled out his 9mm and pushed the door open. Dickie walked in as Richie followed behind. They saw Dickie's wife Gia lying on the floor, face down with a few bullet holes in her back and her shirt stained with blood.

"NOOOO!" Dickie screamed out as he bent down to check on his wife.

Tears ran down Dickie's cheeks as he held his dead wife in his hands on the floor.

"They killed her Richie, those Hungarian bstards fcking killed her!" Dickie bawled.

"Don't worry Dickie, we'll make them pay. We should check about your son." Richie replied.

The two gangsters looked around and didn't see Sonny anywhere around. Then the phone rang, Dickie answered it.

"Mr. Zitto?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yeah? Who's this?" Dickie answered.

"This is Detective Nomiki with the L.C.P.D, your son was mugged in an alley today and we need you to come down to the hospital." The detective said.

"I'll be right there." Dickie said wiping his tears away.

He hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys. He ran past Sergio and Richie, all the way outside. He jumped in his blue Admiral, and sped off to the hospital.

"Che cosa dovremmo fare ora Richie?" Sergio asked.

"What we do now, is go see if the Hungarians have done any more damage. Take Felix and go check on all the local businesses under our protection and make sure nothing is wrong. Call Marco and Nero, have them go to the hospital to guard Dickie. I'm going home to check on my wife." Richie responded.

Sergio nodded and left the building. He climbed into the car with Felix and they drove off. Mean while Richie walked out of the building and began walking home since he lived close by. After a few minutes he arrived at his apartment building. He walked inside and up a few flights of stairs and finally reached his apartment. Richie pulled his keys out of the pocket in his tan jacket, and inserted them into the keyhole. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He heard his wife Sarah, screaming loudly from the bedroom.

"What the fck?" Richie muttered to himself.

He opened a near by closet and pulled out a gold custom made Desert Eagle. He loaded a clip inside quickly and rushed to the bedroom door. Richie busted it in, and aimed for anyone who may be hurting his wife. But he was in shock when he saw two men gangbanging his wife.

"What the fck is this? Who are these two dead mother fckers?!" Richie yelled out in anger.

"Richie?! It's not what it looks like!" Sarah replied.

"Bullsht! Is that Freddie and Omar?!" Richie shouted back.

Freddie owned the sporting goods store that Richie had started to extort, back when he was released from prison. Omar was Freddie's salesman.

"Fck you guinea!" Omar said to Richie, not knowing those would be his last words.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Rundown Apartment

"Oh sht!" Freddie said as he stopped having sex with Sarah.

Richie pulled the trigger on his desert eagle and shot Freddie in the dick.

"OWWWWWW!" Freddie shrieked loudly as his manhood was pierced.

Freddie clutched his privates as blood spewed out. Richie raised the gun up a little bit and fired another bullet into Freddie's head, blowing half of his face off. Sarah screamed at the sight of brains flying onto her chest. Omar finally stopped and pulled out. As he was turning around, Richie fired two shots into Omar's big bald head. Omar's lifeless corpse fell in the floor, as Sarah continued screaming.

"How do you like that huh? You want something inside you, you fcking whore?!" Richie yelled as he fired three bullets into Sarah's chest.

Blood and brains were painted all over the wall.

"I got to move." Richie said to himself.

He tucked his desert eagle away in his pants, and grabbed a lighter along with the keys to his wife's car. He set the dead bodies on fire and left the apartment. On his way out of the building he pulled the fire alarm to warn the other tenants. Richie quickly jumped inside his wife's car and drove to the junk yard. He exited the car and had it crushed. Next Richie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Felix's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me; I need you to come pick me up at the junk yard."

"Ok Rich, I'll be right there."

Both men hung up and Richie waited. Twenty minutes later, Felix arrived in a rusted old navy blue Manana. Richie climbed inside,

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"Nothing, but I need a place to stay." Richie answered.

"Ok Rich, you can stay with me." Felix responded.

Felix drove to his apartment building and parked his car out front. Richie and Felix exited the car and walked inside. They entered Felix's apartment and Felix close the door behind them.

"You live here?" Richie asked.

Felix's apartment was dumpy with holes in the wall.

"Yeah, well both my parents died when I was sixteen. I had to quit school, get a job, and support my little brother and sister. So I could only afford this place. I've lived here ever since." Felix replied.

"Where are your brother and sister now?" Richie questioned.

"My brother lives in San Andreas, and my sister lives in Italy." Felix responded.

Richie sat down on the couch which had stuffing coming out of it, to make up a plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Dickie's Revenge

Richie and Felix arrived at the hospital and walked inside. They found Sonny's room, and Dickie was already inside.

"Hey Dickie, how's your boy?" Richie said as they walked in.

"My son, look what they did to my son. He's in a coma and the hospital said he may never come out of it." Dickie answered as he cried.

Marco quickly walked into the room, "I found him. I found this Ragu fck. He's down at Shamus O'Doyle's bar right now."

"You guys stay here with Sonny. I'm going to rip this mother fcker to shreds!" Dickie said as he walked out.

He ran to the bottom floor of the building and outside. He jumped in his mafia sentinel and sped off. Dickie arrived at Shamus O'Doyle's bar within seconds, and popped the trunk of his car. He pulled a wooden baseball bat out and closed the trunk. Dickie kicked the door in and walked up to Ragu. 

"YOU MOTHER FCKING, CCKSUCKER!" Dickie shouted in anger as he swung the bat.

Swing after swing, Dickie would use more force.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dickie continued to yell. 

Ragu's nose and arm were broke by now, along with a couple of his ribs. Dickie threw the baseball bat on the bar and grabbed Ragu by the shirt. He lifted Ragu up and slammed him against the bar. 

"Where the fck are the Hungarians?"

"I don't know." Ragu replied.

Dickie delivered a few hard punches to Ragu's chest.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Dickie shouted.

"Ok, Ok, they're at their bar over in Chinatown." Ragu replied.

"What's the name?" Dickie said as he let go of Ragu and pulled out a 9mm.

"It…it…it's called Tran's." Ragu stuttered. "Can I go now?"

"No, you're dead mother fcker!" Dickie roared.

"Oh please, no, mommy!" Ragu begged.

Dickie fired seven shots into Ragu's chest. Ragu let out one last cry as he died and fell to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Party

"So what's this party we're going to?" Marco asked as he drove the mafia sentinel.

"It's a homecoming for a guy that just got out of the can." Richie answered.

"Who?" Marco responded.

"Luigi Goterelli, he use to run Sex Club Seven until he got pinched. Vito wants to have a big party for him at Shamus's bar, because he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Angelo." Felix replied. 

Nero, Felix, and Sergio sat in the back seat. All five of the gangsters were dressed in finely tailored Italian suits.

"Richie we'll need to talk later." Nero said.

"About what?" Richie questioned.

"I can't sell any more cocaine through my pizzeria because the cops have been getting suspicious." Nero replied.

"So? Fck the cops!" Richie responded.

"I know Rich but…"

"No buts about it, you keep selling and that's a fcking order. End of discussion!" Richie exclaimed. 

They arrived at Shamus's bar and parked out front. They walked inside and joined the party. Luca and his men were already there, along with Rusty and his guys.

"Hey Richie!" A voice called out.

"Luigi! Hey it's good to see you, you look good." Richie responded.

"I know I kept in shape on the inside. You have to so the fcking mulignan can't jump you. But you already know that." Luigi said with a chuckle.

"Here's a present for you, just a little something to get you on your feet." Richie stated as he pulled out a white envelope full of money and handed it to Luigi.

"Thanks Richie, it's good to see you. Where's Dickie?" Luigi replied as the two men hugged.

"His son was hurt, so he's at the hospital with his son right now." Richie answered.

The party continued and all the gangsters had drinks.

"Look at Rusty over there, that prick had the nerve to work with those fcking Hungarians and try to kill us all. He's lucky I don't cut his fcking throat out." Felix said as he hammered down drink after drink.

"Yeah but we got to stay face, so no one suspects anything when we finally do make a move. Who even knows if that Irish bstard Flannigan was telling the truth." Marco replied as the two men continued drinking.

"Well I'll take care of both Rusty and his right hand man Billy Chiaro. They think they're…they're…they're tough. Well I'll take both them mother fckers out." Felix stuttered as he continued to become drunk.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Drunken State of Mind

Most of the people had left and the party had already ended. Marco and Felix were still sitting at the bar; mean while Luca, Richie, Sergio, Luigi, and Dino were playing poker.

"So I was banging this broad right? Well this hit man busts in and he gets thrown off by seeing me banging this broad's brains out. It turns out that it was his sister. So I end up in a fist fight with this prick and I'm butt naked. He's trying to avoid me and I'm trying to get his gun. I end up stabbing the guy, shooting him, and I even throw him out a window. But the prick just won't die, he was like fcking Rasputin." Luca said as he dealt the cards out.

"So how did he survive being thrown out of a window?" Luigi asked.

"He landed in a dumpster. Anyways, I eventually catch him later on and cut his fcking head off with a hack saw." Luca replied.

"You are one crazy old fck you know that Luca?" Richie said as he looked his cards over. 

"Yeah I know." Luca responded.

Billy Chiaro and Rusty walked by the bar and bumped into Felix.

"Watch the fck out asshole!" Felix yelled.

"You watch out, do you know who you're fcking talking to?!" Rusty asked angrily.

"A dead man!" Felix shouted.

"You better show some respect you're talking to a fcking captain." Billy replied, referring to Rusty.

"Well you can talk to these nuts mother fcker!" Felix yelled back.

Marco stepped in between to break up the fight. Rusty and Billy left the bar, while Marco interrogated Felix. 

"What the fck do you think you're doing, talking to Rusty like that? If he wanted to he could whack you right now because he's made and you're not." Marco asked.

"Aww fck him and his bitch Billy Chiaro. I'm going to go lay down in the car." Felix responded.

"Well be careful." Marco replied. 

Felix staggered outside and then walked into the alley near by to take a leak. He finished up and turned around to catch a fist to the face. Felix fell backwards some against the wall as the beating continued. It was both Billy and Rusty getting revenge for what happened earlier.

"I'M A DEAD MAN?! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Rusty screamed.

Felix was to drunk to fight back. He just laid there as the beating continued. Finally Rusty and Billy stopped, and Billy pulled out a 9mm. He took aim and was about to fire when he heard people coming.

"Fck, let's go before someone catches us." Rusty ordered.

Rusty and Billy left, as Felix passed out on the ground, breathing heavily.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Intestines

After a few hours of sleeping on the ground in the alley outside of Shamus's bar, Felix sobered up. He climbed to his feet and staggered a bit. His hair was a muddled, along with his suit. Marco walked outside and saw Felix.

"What the fck happen to you, you look like a mess?" Marco asked.

"Rusty and Billy, they roughed me up a bit. Come on let's go take care of things. Nobody likes them anyways except for Vito. We do this and we'll be made men. They'll open up the books just like that and we'll get our stripes." Felix answered.

"Uh…ok, let's go get them. They're just right across the street in Sex Club Seven getting lap dances." Marco responded.

"I need a gun, let's open the trunk." Felix replied.

The two men walked over to the car they had arrived in and opened the trunk of the car. 

"Ok we got a shotgun for you and a 9mm for me." Marco said as he pulled the weapons out.

Felix grabbed the shotgun and loaded a few shells into it. Next he cocked it, while Marco screwed a silencer on his 9mm. Marco shut the trunk and the two gangsters walked up to the club.

"Rusty will probably have a few bodyguards waiting outside the lap dance room. I'll go through the front and take care of them quietly while you go around the back." Marco said as he made the plan.

"Ok." Felix replied.

The two men split up and Marco walked in the front door, with his silenced 9mm in his right hand behind his back, to hide it. He looked around and saw girls dancing topless on tables and the bar. Marco made his way to the lap dance room.

"You can't come here. It's invitation only!" The guard said firmly. 

"Oh, well I got my invitation right here." Marco replied as he aimed with his 9mm.

He fired three shots into both guards, and then opened the door.

"Hey boys, it's time to party." Marco yelled with a smirk as he fired one shot into Billy's chest.

"Sht!" Rusty screamed as he ran out the back door.

As Rusty ran out the back door, Felix was waiting for him with a shotgun.

"Say good bye mother fcker!" Felix shouted as he unloaded two shells into Rusty's chest.

Rusty's intestines fell out of his chest as he fell to the ground. Felix ran inside the back door and saw Billy dead on the floor with two bullets in his head.

"Time to go."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tran's Bar

"You did what?" Richie questioned.

"We killed Rusty and Billy." Marco and Felix answered.

"Well I'm happy those two pricks are dead, but now Vito might try to have you whacked. I don't think he will, but to be safe I want you two to lam it. Go to Italy and hide out there. Here's some cash, get going. I'll contact you when it's safe to come back." Richie replied.

"But…"

"But nothing, you're going to Italy, and that's a fcking order!" Richie ordered.

Felix and Marco left the bakery to drive to the airport. A few minutes later Nero waltzes inside the bakery.

"Nero, stay here and watch over the bakery. I got to take care of some business." Richie said as he left the building.

Dickie was already waiting for Richie outside in a mafia sentinel.

"Where's Sergio?" Richie asked.

"I don't know he didn't show up. Let's just do this without him." Dickie responded.

"Ok, but do you have the guns?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah, they're in the trunk." Dickie answered.

"Ok, let's go." Richie replied.

Richie climbed inside the mafia sentinel. The two gangsters sped off and arrived at Tran's Bar in Chinatown. Richie and Dickie exited the car and opened the trunk. Richie took two Uzis from inside the trunk and stuck them in his tan jacket. Next he grabbed an MP5 from the trunk and loaded a clip in it. He cocked it as Dickie pulled out an M4 and loaded it.

"You ready?" Dickie said as he cocked his M4.

"Yeah let's do this." Richie replied.

They walked up to the front of the bar and kicked the door in. Richie and Dickie automatically opened fire with their weapons, shredding any Triads and Hungarians near by. The Triads and Hungarians were cut down before they could reach for their weapons. The battle ensued as Richie and Dickie made their way around the bar searching for Lajos Piroska. They killed the last Hungarian, "Where the fck is Lajos?"

"I don't know Rich." 

"FCK!" Richie yelled.

But their question was answered when Lajos walked in the front door and shot Dickie in the back with a 9mm.

"AHHH!" Dickie shrieked as he fell to the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Long Time No See

Richie turned around quickly and started shooting. He missed as Lajos ducked down behind a table. Richie took cover as well, by the bar

"Hey Richie long time no see pal!" Lajos said.

"Yeah, well I figured it was time for a reunion." Richie replied as he loaded a new clip into his MP5. 

"So you kill my brother?" Lajos responded as he fixed his eye patch.

"Well I like to make an impact." Richie answered.

"You always were an asshole Richie!"

"Still pissed about your eye huh Lajos?"

"I get pissed when I stomp my toe. Losing my eye just made me want a bloody vengeance." Lajos answered.

"Well look at it this way, at least you get to park in the handicap spaces." Richie replied with a smirk. 

Lajos and Richie both peaked up and unleashed their wrath on each other. The air was thick with bullets flying back and forth. Finally, both of them ran out of bullets. They had both missed as well. Richie quickly dropped his MP5 and pulled a 9mm out from his pants and fired. He managed to clip Lajos on the head. Lajos pulled out another 9mm and fired back. The first bullet whizzed by Richie's neck, just barely missing him. The second bullet came hurtling towards him, and landed right in Richie's side. Richie fired a few more times while clutching his side. Lajos and Richie fired back and forth. Then they both ran out of bullets again. They both ducked back down to reload.

"Richie you were like family, like a brother to me." Lajos yelled as he put a fresh new clip into both of his nine millimeters.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I was like a brother to you, that's why you stabbed me in the back." Richie replied sarcastically.

"FCK YOU! I did five years in prison!" Lajos responded.

"Five years is nothing, I can do that standing up. Try doing fcking ten years in a prison because some Hungarian piece of sht!" Richie shouted back angrily.

Both men rose to their feet and were about to open fire when, sirens broke the tension.

"Fck!" Lajos screamed.

He fired at Richie and ran out the front door of the bar.

"Damn it!" Richie muttered as he tossed his gun down.

He had to decide between running out the back door to escape, and staying to help Dickie, who was crawling on the floor. Richie stayed and tended to his friend.

"Don't move the police will bring an ambulance and we'll be out of here in no time."

With in a few minutes police raided the bar and placed Richie under arrest. Dickie was carted off to the hospital with a police escort. Richie was taken to the hospital as well so they could patch up his side and remove the bullet.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Trial

After three weeks of waiting and healing, Richie went to trial. His lawyer was a Jewish man named Shlomo Abraham.

"So do they have any kind of witnesses willing to testify against me?" Richie whispered to Shlomo as they prepared for the trial to start.

"They have one, an informant. Apparently he was one of the guys that worked in your crew. He's also testifying at Dickie Zitto and Nicky Leone's trials." Shlomo replied.

"Who the fck is it? Is it Sergio? Is it Marco? Is it Felix?" Richie questioned worriedly.

"No, they caught Sergio and he got deported back to Italy. It's Nero. He got busted for selling cocaine through his pizza place. After he testifies at all the trials, he is going into the witness protection program." Shlomo answered.

"Nero? What the fck? That guy made more money then any of my soldiers and he can't do a little fcking time on the inside." Richie responded angrily.

"They threatened him with thirty five years in prison. So he flipped." Shlomo replied.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Arnold James Rowley." The bailiff announced as everyone rose to their feet.

Judge Rowley entered the court and started the trial. After a few minutes, Nero was called to the stand as a witness. As Nero told the court about everything that Richie had done, Richie sat there glaring at Nero. All he could think about is how he wanted to cut out Nero's heart and shove it down the Judge's throat. After the trial was over, Richie was escorted by guards out of the court room.

On the way out, he past Nero, "I'll find you one day, and when I do I'll cut your eyes and shove them down your throat." Richie whispered as he spit in Nero's face.

Nero just slowly wiped the spit off his face and remained silent. He knew Richie wasn't lying. Richie had received twenty five years in prison with the possibility of parole in two years. A few days after the trial, Richie, along with a few other prisoners, piled into a prison transport bus. Most of the prisoners were either black or Latino, no Italians except for Richie. He stared out the window as the bus drove to the state prison. The bus parked and the prisons walked off it in a single filed line, with Richie at the back. After a few minutes of being read the rules, the guards took the prisoners inside. Cell block after cell block, Richie would wait each time as they piled a few prisoners into their cells. Richie was the only one left and they took him to cell block F.

"Ok guinea, here's your cell." The guard said as he opened it up.

"One day I'll get you back for that comment…Silas." Richie replied as he read the guard's name tag.

"Whatever guinea, get in there." Silas the guard responded as he took off Richie's handcuffs and pushed Richie inside.

There were two bunks inside the cell with a big black man standing there.

"Fresh meat huh? I'm Dyson and I run this block understand bitch?" Dyson announced.

Richie walked over to Dyson and kneed him in the groin. Dyson fell to the ground clutching his privates. Richie began stomping and kicking Dyson's face and chest.

"I run things now, not you!" Richie shouted at Dyson.

After Richie finished the beating, Dyson laid there not moving much at all, in a puddle of his own blood.

"I think Dyson is dead." A prisoner in the cell across from Richie's said. "Hey man, who are you?"

Richie sat down on one of the beds and replied, "I'm a wiseguy."

The End


End file.
